On the third floor
by wishiwasbellaswan
Summary: on the third floor is about a girl named hallie that loses the love of her live trieing to survive a killer has almost taken over her life what will hallie do?will she turn rabid with pain or just turn into a 'zombie not doind anything
1. Chapter 1

In the terrifying seen I could only think of Jason and why I was here. As I recalled my memories it only a few days ago made me cry harder than I already was. Staining Jason's shirt as he hugged me tighter and repeated its going to be okay .when I knew it wasn't because I going to end up dead by the killer. As I thought of the name in my head I remembered the killer in his dark clothing barley showing any of his darker-than-most Italian skin and his eyes a deep chocolate color looking like they were analyzing mine. I remember trying my hardest not to scream, and think of me way to escape I started to run but the killer grabbed my arm and said in a husky hard voice "I want you listen to me okay. If you don't come go to the casmeli street in three days Jason will die and if you tell anyone its over for the both of you now go inside like nothing happened" and then the killer let go of his grip and I ran in the house following his instruction. As I stared into Jason's eyes he lean forward and kissed me it was different from any other kiss there was wonder but it was still the same elegance in this kiss that I'd always love the way his lips move around mine so slightly and so passionately the way the world just seemed to stop around us and the way the air mixed around us to the sweetest smell. But I couldn't do this anymore it was just making everything harder .How could I leave him… forever well it was better him than me. I had to tell myself as a ripped from his hard yet giving chest and then he grabbed my arm just like the killer had I was so caught up in the memories that I screamed and I knew I was going to have to hurt Jason to save . Because I knew that Jason was the type of guy that was not going to let you go until he had the whole story. I can't believe I had to do this. "WHAT IS GOING ON HALLIE!" he screamed I had to lie.

"There's some one else and …" I started crying more to make it look real only it was for a different reason.

"What!" Jason screamed. I'd never seen Jason cry before. Why did my life have to end like this …?

"It's true Jason good bye I never want to see you again!!!" I made my voice as mean and sharp as possible. He let go of my arm shock and I ran to Casmeli Street as fast as I could. Then I heard him mutter I love you under his breath. Then I ran as fast as I could away from this horrible scene. I wanted to die I had hurt the one I loved.

CHAPTER 2

AS I WALKED TOWARD CASMELI STREET I HAD TO WONDER what the killer going to do to me. As I wondered I began hyperventilating. And I ran as fact as I could after that. Then I finally I finally reached casmeli street and I couldn't breath as I heard the voice of the killer. "Hello my, dear I am glad you came" I tried as hard as I could to speak.

"Hello" I said my voice shaking. He sensed my fear.

"There is no reason to be afraid noting will hurt it all be over soon enough."He stopped there I began to scream not being able to hold it back anymore. I was the scream you had in nightmares. The killer ran up and punched me in the stomach with significant force. This time I screamed I pain. "SHUT UP!" the killer said out raged .It was a good thing that casmeli street was pretty much a dark alley. "I just want to have a casual conversation with you I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Okay?" I said dazed.

"So how are you today hallie?"

"Fine?"

"Hallie a have a question for you"

"What makes you think that I won't kill your precious Jason after this because there's no guarantee I won't?"

"It's always worth trying." Why did I feel comfortable talking to him? He was about to kill me. "I have a question for you." I paused the word were hard to get out. "Why do you want to know me your going to kill me anyway?"

"HAHAHAHA!!!!" Why was the killer laughing?

"You really think I was going to kill some one as beautiful as you???" he snorted "I've only been very jealous that _Jason _had you and I didn't."

"WHAT!!!" I screamed just like Justin had. I took a breath and began to cry to cry because I was SO angry all this has happened because of me how, how, how!!!!!

"It's okay my darling I know you don't fell the same about me "there was a long pause but so much tension in the air was like this had been a battle field . "Yet." The killer said almost in a scientific voice like the proving of a fact I started screaming.

"YOU THINK I'M EVER GOING TO EVEN LIKE YOU!!!!"I took a breath. "YOU STOLE ME FROM THE PERSON I LOVED AND TREATED TO KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'm sure we can get over that like civilized people I positive because I think this was a love at first sight don't you???"

"NO!!!!" I paused not being able to scream.

"I NEVER LOVED AND NEVER WILL" the next words felt like someone stabbed a dagger into my chest.

"I love Jason I love Jason I love Jason "saying it like it would take me home and be in his arms like it should be like it has to be…

"I'm sorry to hear that hallie it looks like …"

"NO, NO, NO "

And then something so hard to believe and breath taking happened some thing streak crossed me and had the killer in a choke hold. I knew exactly who it was before I looked _Jason. _Looking at him made me cry his eyes were also red from crying. I Heard yelling and screaming which I couldn't tell who it was from the tears blocked my vision. Then something hit me it was hard and I felt blood. Then it all went black.

CHAPTER 3

Everything was still black when I woke up when I heard "HALLIE, HALLIE" I could recognize the beautiful voice it was.

That voice was from my beautiful _Jason. _Then I felt something on my lips brittle I was utterly disgustingI open my eyes seeing the killer draped over me completely. _Why wasn't Jason doing anything?_ Oh no he still thought … First I had to do something. I shoved the nasty bitter lipped two-faced toad off me. "Get off of me you jerk"

"Jason I can explain …" I said really hoping for forgiveness

"I really don't think there's any thing to explain hallie don't call your _love _a jerk I want to you to happy …"

"But I want to be happy with you Jason I love you." He then put his hand down on my chest lightly.

"Hallie I don't know what that means from you anymore. Do you?"

"Of chores I know what means I want to be with you forever and I would never choose anyone of you."

"Then why did you." Jason began to walk away silent tears streaming down his checks. I ran as fast as I could but my legs being like jello I fell. "Jason" I began to cry louder than I was "please" I felt so ashamed that I didn't know why and I didn't want to scar myself anymore I began to walk away I would never take me back either I began to walk home and I just felt like dieing. I was mad at myself because I was mad somehow at Jason. My heart to throb were Jason had touched last that night I cried myself to sleep for the first time hoping it would be the last.

Chapter 4

As I woke up in the morning to kill myself but I couldn't yet I had to at least let Jason know every thing. Then I knew what my mission to kill the killer who I found out was named Daven Black. Daven Black would die today a horrible slow death for what he did to me and my Jason. I felt a huge rip across my torso Jason wasn't mine and he didn't understand I couldn't take the pain was so over whelming I feel over on my light blue bed spread. Daven black had caused me so much pain I just couldn't I couldn't take this any more but what could I do besides give him a painful death like he had given me in a slow torturous way. My evil scam began to form I would lure daven black to the unused bridge and tell _Jason _I would jump of if he didn't come. Then if he didn't I would be whist away in the deadly currents of Tyrrhenian Sea and I wouldn't even care. _He_ wouldn't either. His name hurt way too much if a thought it and I would fall down in pain I just knew it would. So I went down stairs and got just about go to the phone book but then my mom saw me. She asked "Hallie why would you need a phone book?" I froze. Why did I need me phone book?

"I met some new friends at school I don't have there number yet."

"Hallie you suck at lying." Then she walked away and gave me my peace. Daven black I saw the putrid name. I felt the urge to just X out the name for being complete evil but I needed the number. I typed it into my old over used phone. And then pressed call but it really felt like I was unplugging my life. But I went farther as a dared I was going to crack. "Hello?" it sounded like daven I could not talk I could not breath something I just couldn't live with.

"Is daven there?" I ask very afraid of the answer.

"Well yes." I could hear the smile in his face. Could he tell it was me?

"And who is this?"

"That doesn't matter now." My voice broke.

"Do you have someone you care about right now?"

"Yes I do." How could he answer to these questions so comfortably?

"Why you ask?"

"I was honestly just wondering."

"Do they care about you?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Look, I'm not here play your 20 questions game. Okay?"

"Okay, okay I'll get on with it two more questions is that okay?"

"Sure?" he answered in unsure voice as if he was reading from script.

"What's this person name?"

"Hallie concave is her name. Don't you dare put one finger on HER!"

"No, no I won't but…."crap I was stuck do I say this was hallie or not?

"But what, what are you going to do!" I had to tell.

"This is hallie."

"What? I'm so happy you hear from you! how are you?"

"it dosent matter now"

"just meet me at the corner of decade and millikin on the brige?"

"are we finnally going to have are happy reioun?" daven aksed

"come and find out"

"and if i dont"

"then i can promise you wont be happy"

"ill be there"

CHAPTER 5

It was time for me to call jason i didnt want it but it had to happen.I i pressed one and i could hear the buzzing of the phone.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Then there was a stronge rip accross my torso I heard my voice so happy and _he was to_. It made me feel sick! I would never feel that happy again.My next happiest moment would be my death that i was positive of because _he_ didnt care. I was _alone._

_alone._

That was in wasnt i just relized it.i was _alone.Then shouldnt i die alone?I asked myself.Y_eah i should that would be right. But how I thought. I had to jump. It really didnt liek the idea but it was the easiest.

"Tonight at ten,"I wispered to myself.But how do i runien Daven the evil beast I questioned.

TOURATEOR.

Thats when me evil plan startd to unravel to dictate his life.


	2. Chapter 2

In the terrifying seen I could only think of Jason and why I was here. As I recalled my memories it only a few days ago made me cry harder than I already was. Staining Jason's shirt as he hugged me tighter and repeated its going to be okay .when I knew it wasn't because I going to end up dead by the killer. As I thought of the name in my head I remembered the killer in his dark clothing barley showing any of his darker-than-most Italian skin and his eyes a deep chocolate color looking like they were analyzing mine. I remember trying my hardest not to scream, and think of me way to escape I started to run but the killer grabbed my arm and said in a husky hard voice "I want you listen to me okay. If you don't come go to the casmeli street in three days Jason will die and if you tell anyone its over for the both of you now go inside like nothing happened" and then the killer let go of his grip and I ran in the house following his instruction. As I stared into Jason's eyes he lean forward and kissed me it was different from any other kiss there was wonder but it was still the same elegance in this kiss that I'd always love the way his lips move around mine so slightly and so passionately the way the world just seemed to stop around us and the way the air mixed around us to the sweetest smell. But I couldn't do this anymore it was just making everything harder .How could I leave him… forever well it was better him than me. I had to tell myself as a ripped from his hard yet giving chest and then he grabbed my arm just like the killer had I was so caught up in the memories that I screamed and I knew I was going to have to hurt Jason to save . Because I knew that Jason was the type of guy that was not going to let you go until he had the whole story. I can't believe I had to do this. "WHAT IS GOING ON HALLIE!" he screamed I had to lie.

"There's some one else and …" I started crying more to make it look real only it was for a different reason.

"What!" Jason screamed. I'd never seen Jason cry before. Why did my life have to end like this …?

"It's true Jason good bye I never want to see you again!!!" I made my voice as mean and sharp as possible. He let go of my arm shock and I ran to Casmeli Street as fast as I could. Then I heard him mutter I love you under his breath. Then I ran as fast as I could away from this horrible scene. I wanted to die I had hurt the one I loved.

CHAPTER 2

AS I WALKED TOWARD CASMELI STREET I HAD TO WONDER what the killer going to do to me. As I wondered I began hyperventilating. And I ran as fact as I could after that. Then I finally I finally reached casmeli street and I couldn't breath as I heard the voice of the killer. "Hello my, dear I am glad you came" I tried as hard as I could to speak.

"Hello" I said my voice shaking. He sensed my fear.

"There is no reason to be afraid noting will hurt it all be over soon enough."He stopped there I began to scream not being able to hold it back anymore. I was the scream you had in nightmares. The killer ran up and punched me in the stomach with significant force. This time I screamed I pain. "SHUT UP!" the killer said out raged .It was a good thing that casmeli street was pretty much a dark alley. "I just want to have a casual conversation with you I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Okay?" I said dazed.

"So how are you today hallie?"

"Fine?"

"Hallie a have a question for you"

"What makes you think that I won't kill your precious Jason after this because there's no guarantee I won't?"

"It's always worth trying." Why did I feel comfortable talking to him? He was about to kill me. "I have a question for you." I paused the word were hard to get out. "Why do you want to know me your going to kill me anyway?"

"HAHAHAHA!!!!" Why was the killer laughing?

"You really think I was going to kill some one as beautiful as you???" he snorted "I've only been very jealous that _Jason _had you and I didn't."

"WHAT!!!" I screamed just like Justin had. I took a breath and began to cry to cry because I was SO angry all this has happened because of me how, how, how!!!!!

"It's okay my darling I know you don't fell the same about me "there was a long pause but so much tension in the air was like this had been a battle field . "Yet." The killer said almost in a scientific voice like the proving of a fact I started screaming.

"YOU THINK I'M EVER GOING TO EVEN LIKE YOU!!!!"I took a breath. "YOU STOLE ME FROM THE PERSON I LOVED AND TREATED TO KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'm sure we can get over that like civilized people I positive because I think this was a love at first sight don't you???"

"NO!!!!" I paused not being able to scream.

"I NEVER LOVED AND NEVER WILL" the next words felt like someone stabbed a dagger into my chest.

"I love Jason I love Jason I love Jason "saying it like it would take me home and be in his arms like it should be like it has to be…

"I'm sorry to hear that hallie it looks like …"

"NO, NO, NO "

And then something so hard to believe and breath taking happened some thing streak crossed me and had the killer in a choke hold. I knew exactly who it was before I looked _Jason. _Looking at him made me cry his eyes were also red from crying. I Heard yelling and screaming which I couldn't tell who it was from the tears blocked my vision. Then something hit me it was hard and I felt blood. Then it all went black.

CHAPTER 3

Everything was still black when I woke up when I heard "HALLIE, HALLIE" I could recognize the beautiful voice it was.

That voice was from my beautiful _Jason. _Then I felt something on my lips brittle I was utterly disgustingI open my eyes seeing the killer draped over me completely. _Why wasn't Jason doing anything?_ Oh no he still thought … First I had to do something. I shoved the nasty bitter lipped two-faced toad off me. "Get off of me you jerk"

"Jason I can explain …" I said really hoping for forgiveness

"I really don't think there's any thing to explain hallie don't call your _love _a jerk I want to you to happy …"

"But I want to be happy with you Jason I love you." He then put his hand down on my chest lightly.

"Hallie I don't know what that means from you anymore. Do you?"

"Of chores I know what means I want to be with you forever and I would never choose anyone of you."

"Then why did you." Jason began to walk away silent tears streaming down his checks. I ran as fast as I could but my legs being like jello I fell. "Jason" I began to cry louder than I was "please" I felt so ashamed that I didn't know why and I didn't want to scar myself anymore I began to walk away I would never take me back either I began to walk home and I just felt like dieing. I was mad at myself because I was mad somehow at Jason. My heart to throb were Jason had touched last that night I cried myself to sleep for the first time hoping it would be the last.

Chapter 4

As I woke up in the morning to kill myself but I couldn't yet I had to at least let Jason know every thing. Then I knew what my mission to kill the killer who I found out was named Daven Black. Daven Black would die today a horrible slow death for what he did to me and my Jason. I felt a huge rip across my torso Jason wasn't mine and he didn't understand I couldn't take the pain was so over whelming I feel over on my light blue bed spread. Daven black had caused me so much pain I just couldn't I couldn't take this any more but what could I do besides give him a painful death like he had given me in a slow torturous way. My evil scam began to form I would lure daven black to the unused bridge and tell _Jason _I would jump of if he didn't come. Then if he didn't I would be whist away in the deadly currents of Tyrrhenian Sea and I wouldn't even care. _He_ wouldn't either. His name hurt way too much if a thought it and I would fall down in pain I just knew it would. So I went down stairs and got just about go to the phone book but then my mom saw me. She asked "Hallie why would you need a phone book?" I froze. Why did I need me phone book?

"I met some new friends at school I don't have there number yet."

"Hallie you suck at lying." Then she walked away and gave me my peace. Daven black I saw the putrid name. I felt the urge to just X out the name for being complete evil but I needed the number. I typed it into my old over used phone. And then pressed call but it really felt like I was unplugging my life. But I went farther as a dared I was going to crack. "Hello?" it sounded like daven I could not talk I could not breath something I just couldn't live with.

"Is daven there?" I ask very afraid of the answer.

"Well yes." I could hear the smile in his face. Could he tell it was me?

"And who is this?"

"That doesn't matter now." My voice broke.

"Do you have someone you care about right now?"

"Yes I do." How could he answer to these questions so comfortably?

"Why you ask?"

"I was honestly just wondering."

"Do they care about you?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Look, I'm not here play your 20 questions game. Okay?"

"Okay, okay I'll get on with it two more questions is that okay?"

"Sure?" he answered in unsure voice as if he was reading from script.

"What's this person name?"

"Hallie concave is her name. Don't you dare put one finger on HER!"

"No, no I won't but…."crap I was stuck do I say this was hallie or not?

"But what, what are you going to do!" I had to tell.

"This is hallie."

"What? I'm so happy you hear from you! how are you?"

"it dosent matter now"

"just meet me at the corner of decade and millikin on the brige?"

"are we finnally going to have are happy reioun?" daven aksed

"come and find out"

"and if i dont"

"then i can promise you wont be happy"

"ill be there"

CHAPTER 5

It was time for me to call jason i didnt want it but it had to happen.I i pressed one and i could hear the buzzing of the phone.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Then there was a stronge rip accross my torso I heard my voice so happy and _he was to_. It made me feel sick! I would never feel that happy again.My next happiest moment would be my death that i was positive of because _he_ didnt care. I was _alone._

_alone._

That was in wasnt i just relized it.i was _alone.Then shouldnt i die alone?I asked myself.Y_eah i should that would be right. But how I thought. I had to jump. It really didnt liek the idea but it was the easiest.

"Tonight at ten,"I wispered to myself.But how do i runien Daven the evil beast I questioned.

TOURATEOR.

Thats when me evil plan startd to unravel to dictate his life.


	3. Chapter 3

In the terrifying seen I could only think of Jason and why I was here. As I recalled my memories it only a few days ago made me cry harder than I already was. Staining Jason's shirt as he hugged me tighter and repeated its going to be okay .when I knew it wasn't because I going to end up dead by the killer. As I thought of the name in my head I remembered the killer in his dark clothing barley showing any of his darker-than-most Italian skin and his eyes a deep chocolate color looking like they were analyzing mine. I remember trying my hardest not to scream, and think of me way to escape I started to run but the killer grabbed my arm and said in a husky hard voice "I want you listen to me okay. If you don't come go to the casmeli street in three days Jason will die and if you tell anyone its over for the both of you now go inside like nothing happened" and then the killer let go of his grip and I ran in the house following his instruction. As I stared into Jason's eyes he lean forward and kissed me it was different from any other kiss there was wonder but it was still the same elegance in this kiss that I'd always love the way his lips move around mine so slightly and so passionately the way the world just seemed to stop around us and the way the air mixed around us to the sweetest smell. But I couldn't do this anymore it was just making everything harder .How could I leave him… forever well it was better him than me. I had to tell myself as a ripped from his hard yet giving chest and then he grabbed my arm just like the killer had I was so caught up in the memories that I screamed and I knew I was going to have to hurt Jason to save . Because I knew that Jason was the type of guy that was not going to let you go until he had the whole story. I can't believe I had to do this. "WHAT IS GOING ON HALLIE!" he screamed I had to lie.

"There's some one else and …" I started crying more to make it look real only it was for a different reason.

"What!" Jason screamed. I'd never seen Jason cry before. Why did my life have to end like this …?

"It's true Jason good bye I never want to see you again!!!" I made my voice as mean and sharp as possible. He let go of my arm shock and I ran to Casmeli Street as fast as I could. Then I heard him mutter I love you under his breath. Then I ran as fast as I could away from this horrible scene. I wanted to die I had hurt the one I loved.

CHAPTER 2

AS I WALKED TOWARD CASMELI STREET I HAD TO WONDER what the killer going to do to me. As I wondered I began hyperventilating. And I ran as fact as I could after that. Then I finally I finally reached casmeli street and I couldn't breath as I heard the voice of the killer. "Hello my, dear I am glad you came" I tried as hard as I could to speak.

"Hello" I said my voice shaking. He sensed my fear.

"There is no reason to be afraid noting will hurt it all be over soon enough."He stopped there I began to scream not being able to hold it back anymore. I was the scream you had in nightmares. The killer ran up and punched me in the stomach with significant force. This time I screamed I pain. "SHUT UP!" the killer said out raged .It was a good thing that casmeli street was pretty much a dark alley. "I just want to have a casual conversation with you I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Okay?" I said dazed.

"So how are you today hallie?"

"Fine?"

"Hallie a have a question for you"

"What makes you think that I won't kill your precious Jason after this because there's no guarantee I won't?"

"It's always worth trying." Why did I feel comfortable talking to him? He was about to kill me. "I have a question for you." I paused the word were hard to get out. "Why do you want to know me your going to kill me anyway?"

"HAHAHAHA!!!!" Why was the killer laughing?

"You really think I was going to kill some one as beautiful as you???" he snorted "I've only been very jealous that _Jason _had you and I didn't."

"WHAT!!!" I screamed just like Justin had. I took a breath and began to cry to cry because I was SO angry all this has happened because of me how, how, how!!!!!

"It's okay my darling I know you don't fell the same about me "there was a long pause but so much tension in the air was like this had been a battle field . "Yet." The killer said almost in a scientific voice like the proving of a fact I started screaming.

"YOU THINK I'M EVER GOING TO EVEN LIKE YOU!!!!"I took a breath. "YOU STOLE ME FROM THE PERSON I LOVED AND TREATED TO KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'm sure we can get over that like civilized people I positive because I think this was a love at first sight don't you???"

"NO!!!!" I paused not being able to scream.

"I NEVER LOVED AND NEVER WILL" the next words felt like someone stabbed a dagger into my chest.

"I love Jason I love Jason I love Jason "saying it like it would take me home and be in his arms like it should be like it has to be…

"I'm sorry to hear that hallie it looks like …"

"NO, NO, NO "

And then something so hard to believe and breath taking happened some thing streak crossed me and had the killer in a choke hold. I knew exactly who it was before I looked _Jason. _Looking at him made me cry his eyes were also red from crying. I Heard yelling and screaming which I couldn't tell who it was from the tears blocked my vision. Then something hit me it was hard and I felt blood. Then it all went black.

CHAPTER 3

Everything was still black when I woke up when I heard "HALLIE, HALLIE" I could recognize the beautiful voice it was.

That voice was from my beautiful _Jason. _Then I felt something on my lips brittle I was utterly disgustingI open my eyes seeing the killer draped over me completely. _Why wasn't Jason doing anything?_ Oh no he still thought … First I had to do something. I shoved the nasty bitter lipped two-faced toad off me. "Get off of me you jerk"

"Jason I can explain …" I said really hoping for forgiveness

"I really don't think there's any thing to explain hallie don't call your _love _a jerk I want to you to happy …"

"But I want to be happy with you Jason I love you." He then put his hand down on my chest lightly.

"Hallie I don't know what that means from you anymore. Do you?"

"Of chores I know what means I want to be with you forever and I would never choose anyone of you."

"Then why did you." Jason began to walk away silent tears streaming down his checks. I ran as fast as I could but my legs being like jello I fell. "Jason" I began to cry louder than I was "please" I felt so ashamed that I didn't know why and I didn't want to scar myself anymore I began to walk away I would never take me back either I began to walk home and I just felt like dieing. I was mad at myself because I was mad somehow at Jason. My heart to throb were Jason had touched last that night I cried myself to sleep for the first time hoping it would be the last.

Chapter 4

As I woke up in the morning to kill myself but I couldn't yet I had to at least let Jason know every thing. Then I knew what my mission to kill the killer who I found out was named Daven Black. Daven Black would die today a horrible slow death for what he did to me and my Jason. I felt a huge rip across my torso Jason wasn't mine and he didn't understand I couldn't take the pain was so over whelming I feel over on my light blue bed spread. Daven black had caused me so much pain I just couldn't I couldn't take this any more but what could I do besides give him a painful death like he had given me in a slow torturous way. My evil scam began to form I would lure daven black to the unused bridge and tell _Jason _I would jump of if he didn't come. Then if he didn't I would be whist away in the deadly currents of Tyrrhenian Sea and I wouldn't even care. _He_ wouldn't either. His name hurt way too much if a thought it and I would fall down in pain I just knew it would. So I went down stairs and got just about go to the phone book but then my mom saw me. She asked "Hallie why would you need a phone book?" I froze. Why did I need me phone book?

"I met some new friends at school I don't have there number yet."

"Hallie you suck at lying." Then she walked away and gave me my peace. Daven black I saw the putrid name. I felt the urge to just X out the name for being complete evil but I needed the number. I typed it into my old over used phone. And then pressed call but it really felt like I was unplugging my life. But I went farther as a dared I was going to crack. "Hello?" it sounded like daven I could not talk I could not breath something I just couldn't live with.

"Is daven there?" I ask very afraid of the answer.

"Well yes." I could hear the smile in his face. Could he tell it was me?

"And who is this?"

"That doesn't matter now." My voice broke.

"Do you have someone you care about right now?"

"Yes I do." How could he answer to these questions so comfortably?

"Why you ask?"

"I was honestly just wondering."

"Do they care about you?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Look, I'm not here play your 20 questions game. Okay?"

"Okay, okay I'll get on with it two more questions is that okay?"

"Sure?" he answered in unsure voice as if he was reading from script.

"What's this person name?"

"Hallie concave is her name. Don't you dare put one finger on HER!"

"No, no I won't but…."crap I was stuck do I say this was hallie or not?

"But what, what are you going to do!" I had to tell.

"This is hallie."

"What? I'm so happy you hear from you! how are you?"

"it dosent matter now"

"just meet me at the corner of decade and millikin on the brige?"

"are we finnally going to have are happy reioun?" daven aksed

"come and find out"

"and if i dont"

"then i can promise you wont be happy"

"ill be there"

CHAPTER 5

It was time for me to call jason i didnt want it but it had to happen.I i pressed one and i could hear the buzzing of the phone.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Then there was a stronge rip accross my torso I heard my voice so happy and _he was to_. It made me feel sick! I would never feel that happy again.My next happiest moment would be my death that i was positive of because _he_ didnt care. I was _alone._

_alone._

That was in wasnt i just relized it.i was _alone.Then shouldnt i die alone?I asked myself.Y_eah i should that would be right. But how I thought. I had to jump. It really didnt liek the idea but it was the easiest.

"Tonight at ten,"I wispered to myself.But how do i runien Daven the evil beast I questioned.

TOURATEOR.

Thats when me evil plan startd to unravel to dictate his life.

CHAPTER 6

As i tired to be as quiet as possible sneeking out of the house. I still got caught.

"Were are you going hallie and whats wronge you've been all jumpy"She grabbed my arm in attempt to keep me were right were i was.

"GET OFF I HAVE TO GO!"I twisted out of her hold and ran out the door I nearly had opened beforeWhy was i acting like this.Well mabey it will make things eaiser when _I _die.Why was this so hard to think about these kind of things?I knew as soon as I met Jason that if any thing happend there was no why i could even survive.Then i fell and scraped myself from my wrist to my elbow.It hurt but i had to live through these last few hours_.And that was it. _


End file.
